A War for Peace
by farki
Summary: PART 3 - Ali was once one of the greatest Jedi alive and the king of Naboo, now his son Matty has fallen to the dark side killing his mother. The Jedi flee to exile as Matty vows to slaughter every last one of them. The Resistance have met to discuss their plan of attack on the new, tyrannical Imperial Sith Order.
1. A Battle for Democracy

**Chapter 1 – Battle for Democracy**

The entire fleet of the Resistance leaped out of hyperspace over Coruscant. "All forces, try to get to that blockade, we need to get to the surface," instructed General Aljan who was piloting an X-wing heading the squad with his son, Andy.

"All starfighters head to destroy the blockade ships, then we can get to the surface and take out the new enemy," instructed Captain Ackbar, a veteran of the Rebellion, from the command ship, _Home One._

As the approaching fleet got closer to the blockade tensions rose dramatically as pilots began to murmur to themselves.

"Come on, let's go straight in for the kill on that ship there!" yelled Aljan to his squad as they turned and sped up, "S-foils in attack position!"

Rushing towards a Star Destroyer as time passed, Aljan noticed that their fleet was huge, spanning the whole planet, their plan was risky.

"This is very risky, don't you think?" asked Aljan.

"Our life is about risks captain," replied one of the most elite pilots in the squad, Hir Jondi.

Darth Matty sat in his office in the Senatorial building. "Emperor, the fleets of the Resistance have approached us, it seems they are coming in for attack," an Admiral was telling him.

"Send every TIE fighter from our Star Destroyers at them, crush them with our superior power!" said Matty powerfully, "When the Resistance take some of our ships down, get more of our fleet, I have a surprise for them…"

"Yes my lord," said the Admiral.

"Ninl, I need you to organise more ships to take off from here," Matty told him as soon as he began to walk away.

"It shall be done."

Andy fired upon the command station on the Star Destroyer causing it to explode and fall down towards Coruscant. Suddenly, a fleet of TIE fighters fled from all the Star Destroyers nearby.

"Oh damn, we got a hell of a lot of company!" yelled Andy.

"Stay calm, we must try," replied Aljan as he turned his X-wing towards the TIE fighters, "Let's take these fools out!"

Aljan's squad followed him as they launched towards the TIE fighters shooting their laser cannons destroying most of them. As more and more TIE fighters approached from every direction the squad found it harder to avoid them. One by one the pilots were beginning to be shot down.

"Split up, get on their tail, take them out!" yelled Aljan.

The squad rushed out of formation and targeted a TIE fighter each.

Standing at the bridge of a Star Destroyer was the young and cunning Admiral Yuin as he looked over at the raging battle. He had been told the plan to annihilate their enemies. Seeing a rebel cruiser launching more X-wings he snarled in anger, "Point our cannons at that command ship, fire at it, take it down!" he yelled in his loud and strict voice.

The cannons quickly turned and rapidly fired upon the cruiser which quickly set alight and exploded. Seeing a X-wing with no power heading for his ship, Yuin yelled, "Turn the ship!"

As the ship turned the X-wing plunged into the side of it, smashing through the back and into the main power supply before exploding. The lights flickered as the ship began to fall down to Coruscant. Crew onboard were yelled, "We're going down!"

Yuin was full of rage as he yelled at the crew, "Get the tractor beam to suck in every Resistance ship near!"

The alarm sounded around the ship as it began to slide towards the atmosphere of the planet below as rebel ships followed them down. Yuin glared out the glass of the Star Destroyer at the immense battle around him. He needed to live; he needed to keep serving his leader, Darth Matty. He glared at the battle around him.

"He's on your tail Jondi!" yelled Iqua Joll as he chased after the TIE Interceptor which was locking onto Hir Jondi.

Firing his cannons, he blew the ship up and turned back towards the rest of the regrouping squad. Suddenly, a huge roar erupted from all sides of the battle.

10 Super Star Destroyers had arrived from hyperspace along with a further 95 Star Destroyers.

Aljan glared at the approaching trap, "There's not much hope left for us, we're dead," he thought.

The Super Star Destroyers reigned fire upon the _Home One,_ which had just destroyed a Star Destroyer. Captain Ackbar stared up at the huge fleet approaching. Suddenly, Hir Jondi rushed around the side of the _Home One_ along with the remaining squadron with Iqua Joll, Aljan and Andy.

"Let's take this huge mess down!" yelled Hir Jondi as they rushed towards the Super Star Destroyer.

"Fire your proton torpedoes at it, get the bridge if possible!" commanded Aljan.

The squad fired all their proton torpedoes at the Super Star Destroyer damaging it. Spinning around the side of the ship and racing towards the bridge, Hir Jondi fired all his proton torpedoes at it and destroying the bridge leaving the ship with no power as it began to fall into the ships in the battle below. "Yahooo!" yelled Hir Jondi, "One down the rest of the mess to go!"

Suddenly an announcement came from the _Home One_ , "We're heavily damaged, turn around head back to base!"

"Captain Ackbar are you sure, all those ships are in that tractor beam, we can't leave them behind!" yelled Aljan.

Suddenly, Yuin knew what he had to do as he strode towards the tractor beam hanger where the Resistance ship was. He was going to hijack it with his blaster skills. He told the crew to escape in any way they can and leave the ship to fall. He grabbed his blaster and called some stormtroopers to come with him. They boarded the ship with their blasters ready.

Meanwhile at the command centre of the ship, the pilot of the ship, Qen frantically activated the thrusters to escape the tractor beam. However, little to his knowledge, they had captured his ship already. He heard a huge explosion as the ship departed, he heard gun shots.

The stormtroopers fired at the weak defence of the Resistance as they charged through the ship knocking down the defending soldiers. Qen ran into the corridor with his blaster and shot three stormtroopers in the head before running into an escape pod and quickly escaping through the battle towards the surface.

Nothing but dead soldiers lay in the ship as Yuin walked through inspected it. He walked into the cockpit and sat down and got started the cannons as he pointed them at an X-wing. Chuckling to himself he fired destroying the engine.

"I'm hit!" yelled Aljan as his X-wing began swirling down to Coruscant rapidly.

"Dad!" yelled Andy as he watched his father's X-wing fall down to the planet below before long though a cannon hit him too as he followed down with his father.

Hir Jondi and Iqua Joll watched in horror as they raced up towards the _Home One_ which was rapidly escaping the battle shooting at the hundreds of attacking ships. They quickly landed aboard it and ran to the command deck and saw the destruction of their friends and the remains of the Resistance. There was no hope, no hope at all.

"We're under heavy fire!" yelled a cannon operator.

"We can't wait any longer!" yelled Ackbar, "Make the jump to lightspeed to the unknown regions!"

"Are you sure?" asked Iqua Joll.

"We have to take risks," replied Ackbar as the ship warped into hyperspace leaving the ruins behind.


	2. The Coruscant Underlevels

**Chapter 2 – The Coruscant Underlevels**

The remains of ships crashed down through the mass populated levels of the planet-sized city on Coruscant, destroying everything in their way. Most of the blockade still stood strong in the atmosphere, just a few ships had been taken down.

Aljan frantically searched for the eject button in his cockpit, "Son, I've found it it's down by the throttle!"

He slammed the button and a parachute flew out above his head and his seat flew up with it before gently drifting down through the levels of Coruscant. People watched in pure joy that at least two people from the Resistance had lived, though they could never express their feelings, the new ruler would make them extinct.

They landed in a quiet street full of closed bars and nightclubs. They pulled their seat belts off and grabbed their pistols and put them in their belts. "We've got to get moving, they'll be down her inspecting it soon," Aljan told Andy.

They walked down the street and peered down a corner. The forces were already looking for them. "Dad, we got to kill these guys!" yelled Andy drawing his pistol out. Suddenly, a stormtroopers heard Andy's yell and called the others to run with him as they shot their way.

"Damn it!" yelled Aljan as he shot back at them shooting nearly all of the stormtroopers with his excellent accuracy. Suddenly, Andy was lifted and force choked. Staring at the approaching shadow from around the corner, Aljan gasped in horror as he ran to get his lightsaber even though he had abandoned Jedi training over 25 years ago. He grabbed it from his ejector seat and turned around to see the figure of a Sith wielding a crimson red lightsaber. He was twirling it ferociously in the air as he approached Aljan.

"Oh, look who it is, the brother of the old stupid Jedi Order Master himself," snarled the figure.

"Look what you've become!" yelled Aljan recognising the figure, "Rocky you were once a Jedi Padawan, now you're a-"

"I'm no Jedi, I'm a Sith Lord!" yelled Rocky as he stood in front of Aljan who had his lightsaber in his hand.

Aljan ignited his lightsaber as a cyan blue blade shot out of it. Rocky used the force to push Aljan several metres back as he used the force to then jump high in the air towards Aljan.

He leapt up and used the force to knock Rocky out the air and onto the ground before jumping up onto the next level. He was quickly knocked out with a stun blaster.

Rocky glared at his prey, this fool was going to prison, far, far away, somewhere he could not cause any damage.

"Take him to Endor, with his son, to the maximum security prison there!" commanded Rocky to the stormtroopers who had shot him down.

Rocky stood in front of his master, Darth Matty in a massive dark room with a throne upon the highest platform.

"Darth Rocky, my apprentice, you have done well, relax you can until you are needed once again," Matty told him.

"Thank you, my master," replied Rocky.

"You are one of the greatest assets to our new order, you made a wise decision to ignore the puny ways of the Jedi and join me on the quest for power, victory and the new order of the Sith," Matty told him.

"Thank you once again, master."

"Now Rocky, enjoy your life," replied Matty.

Rocky left the room and got into his speeder, activating it and racing towards his and his girlfriend's apartment in the Galactic Senate.

He arrived and quickly jumped out to see his girlfriend, Jessike waiting for him. She came running at him hugging him and smiling.

"I'm so glad you survived," she said.

"It wasn't that bad, you know, I captured two Resistance scum and locked them up," replied Rocky.

"I've got us some dinner, please come and eat it with me," she replied.

"Of course, of course."


	3. A Last of his Kind

**Chapter 3 – One of a kind**

A sleek, chromium ship landed outside a moisture farm on Tatooine. The turbulence made the sand drift up in a whirlwind. The door quickly opened to see a man dressed in a red crimson Jedi robe decorated with the Royal House of Naboo symbol, to show he was once their protector from all things that could damage them.

A young girl dressed like a moisture farmer looked up from cleaning a small pot. Seeing the approaching figure she left her work and ran towards him. "Mum, Dad its uncle Skywalker!" she yelled even though the approaching Jedi, Ali Skywalker was not her uncle, just a distant relative. She hugged Ali who smiled down at her. "Good to see you again, Loreni," he replied. Another figure appeared from out a hut. "Ali, Loreni please come in, we are about to eat," Loreni's mother, Gurin.

Walking with Loreni, telling her about Naboo, the place she always wanted to know about. Ali was naturally an expert on Naboo, he grew up there, he lived there until now. He had come here in exile. To keep Naboo safe from the new order of the Sith. He had left it in good hands of his life-long friend, Camla Shif.

They sat down in a small dining room. Gurin brought over some blue milk and bread then sat down next to her husband. "We heard what happened over the HoloNet about your wife, it is very unfortunate," Gurin told Ali.

"Indeed, my son has turned into the very thing we sought to destroy," replied Ali.

"Why come here?" asked Gurin.

"To save Naboo from the new enemy being attracted to it."

"Well, I'm sure Loreni's got lots of questions, she's always full of questions about you," replied Gurin.

Ali chuckled and said, "I'll answer as many as I can."

Ali stood up and walked out the small alcove.

"What was life like on Naboo?"

Ali and Loreni were outside sitting on a landspeeder. They were very close; however, they were entirely not even the same blood, just related.

"Different to now, it was better when I had Elisa, we lived a good life, ruling Naboo, watching the sun set over the Solleu falls in Theed, we used to be so romantic, she was a part of me, and I was a part of her," he told her.

"She sounded so nice, I would like to be a Queen some day," Loreni said as she dreamed of a long-lost reality.

"Your family tradition is moisture farming, for the last ten generations anyway," replied Ali.

"When you return, can you take me with you," Loreni pleaded with him.

"If I return though, that is the question," replied Ali doubting her dream.

"Oh, that's unfortunate," replied Loreni, "Wait, but who's in charge now you've gone?"

"A friend, a good friend, one I've known for ages, Camla, she's also a nice person, I've known her since I was five," replied Ali, "Her mother almost got together with my father, but, she died, her last wish was for Camla and I to get together ourselves."

The twin suns closed the light and pulled down the dark slide.

"It's dark now, I recon it's time we go in, who knows what could be lurking around these salt flats," Ali advised her.

"I agree," Loreni replied as she and Ali walked into the home of the Whitesuns as the dark sky clouded vision around the land.


	4. Attack

**Chapter 4 – Attack**

The night fell over Tatooine. The desert was silent. Nothing but silence, pure silence. But the sound of approaching footsteps echoed the horizon. Drifting in and out of sleep was Ali. He missed home. He missed Naboo. Most of all, he missed his life-long friends. Hearing the faint out of a Tusken Raider he jolted up. He was in a spare room in the Whitesun's farm home. He got out of bed and opened a small chest which lay on the floor. Inside was his lightsaber. He reached out touching it with his cybernetic hand and grasping it, pulling it out and sneaking through the home, unnoticed by anyone. He snuck out of the home. Peering around the side of the hut he saw Banthas and Tusken Raiders charging, yelling in the air their usual sound.

He ran back into the home yelling for everyone to awake. Loreni burst out her room. "What is the problem? What is the problem?" she asked frantically.

"Tusken Raiders, I've heard a lot about them, go get your parents, I'll keep them back," Ali instructed her as he sprinted out of the door with his lightsaber deactivated. The cold, crisp night wind of the salt flats whipped through his hair like a knife through butter. A Tusken pointed at him and they quickly changed direction towards him. Ali had no fear, he was not afraid. He kept walking straight towards them. They ran towards him. "What do you need from me?" he asked yelling at them.

A Tusken walked towards him and stood in front of him. They met eye to eye before the Tusken spat blood in his face. "I don't need eyes to see you know," Ali told them using the force to blast the Tusken 100 feet backwards into his gang members. Wiping his eyes with his arm, Ali clutched his lightsaber his fingers edging towards the button to ignite it. An emerald green blade shot out the top of the lightsaber. Ali ran towards them using the force to jump and use his lightsaber to slice their heads clean off. There were too many of them though. They had broken through his defences; they were in the home of the Whitesuns.

They ripped through the home burning up the furniture. The home was alight. Running through with a blaster, Loreni shot five of the Tuskens back before getting pinned and bagged. She was dragged out the home and through the desert. The Tuskens burst into Gurin's room. Her husband stood in the way. "No, you can't get her, what have we-"he began before he was stabbed through the chest but their spear-like sticks. Gurin was backed into a corner. The Tuskens bashed their sticks on their hands. "Please, help me, don't kill me!" she yelled at them pulling a blaster out and pointing it at them. Suddenly a green lightsaber shot out from behind them. The Tuskens could barely turn around in time to be chopped in half. "Gurin, quickly run, we need to find Loreni and get out of here!" he yelled. Gurin took one last look at her dead husband and ran after Ali. Running out the home and into the salt flats, Gurin fell over. A Tusken was in pursuit of them. A stick slammed through her back. The Tusken ripped it out again. "No!" yelled Ali as he used the force to crush the stick and throw the Tusken dozens of feet in the air.

Running out into the salt flats towards his shining chromium ship he saw a live body being put onto the back of a bantha. It was wrapped in Tusken cloth. "No!" he yelled again. The Tuskens ran his way as he raced onto his ship, unable to save Loreni. He sat in the piloting seat and turned the ship on and lifted off, racing up through the atmosphere. He sighed in disbelief. Every single last family member of his was dying off, and quickly. He knew one last place he go and hide from everyone in peace. Endor.


	5. The Imperial Senate (Reworked 26 May 19)

**Chapter 5 – The Senate**

Handing a pile of clothes to a maid, Jessike was talking to Rocky. "And I've got a Senate meeting later tonight, so I won't be back until late," she told him.

"It's fine, I've got a mission of my own, an old friend who needs to wiped out," replied Rocky.

"Oh, Rocky, one day I'd dream of retiring to someone like that pretty place of Naboo, I've been there once or twice, there's this place named the Lake County, it's so beautiful," she told to him.

"You'll have to show me one day," replied Rocky.

"I will, some day," replied Jessike.

"I've got to get going now Jess, I will see you later," Rocky told her as he walked to his starfighter, "I love you."

"So do I," she replied back.

Rocky climbed into the TIE Advanced starfighter and closed the entrance door on the roof. He started up the engine, raced away from the landing pad and into hyperspace. "Rocky, I have received news that the Jedi have murdered our Admirals stationed on Mustafar, I need to you kill the Jedi who is there, just kill them, all of them," commanded the voice of Darth Matty through his comlink.

"I will do whatever you command me to do, my master," replied Rocky as he raced through space from the core to the outer rim, and to Mustafar.

"Milady, your Senate meeting is commencing shortly, it is time to get you ready," said the voice of the maid from behind Jessike. She was holding new clean clothes.

"I suppose it is, thank you for reminding me," replied Jessike.

The Senate was unusually quiet; the strict rule of the new Emperor Matty had ceased the argument. "And now for the proposal from the senator from Naboo," Matty announced as he pointed in Jessike's direction.

A senate pod gently flew into the centre of the Senate. Jessike stood wearing a dark blue velvet dress ready to deliver her proposal to the Imperial Senate. She knew not if they would listen.

"Thank you my lord," she began, "Her highness, Queen Shif of the Naboo System has personally sent me to deliver this proposal herself. We have an on-going conflict with the remains of the Jedi Order, a force which dedicates themselves to peace and the new Empire which rests here today. The Resistance still remains out there somewhere. The Queen admits something, both sides are wrong."

Gasps of such confusion of how anyone could oppose the Emperor himself filled the room. Matty glared in anger at such the thought of a rebellion.

"This may sound shocking to all of you, but the Queen herself has said this. She says that for the new Empire to work, we need peace on all sides, we need everyone to agree, everyone to share similar views and for the slaughter of the Jedi to stop entirely," Jessike continued, "The Queen herself wants the galaxy to think carefully about this proposal not just let it be thrown away, she wants you to wake up from your dream and realise we could have another civil war, your people will die, your people will suffer and the galaxy will be turmoil once again!"

"Senator, we will discuss this matter with the Queen herself, for now we must move on, we have a lot to do in a short amount of time!" shouted Matty trying to sound commanding.

"Thank you for listening," Jessike finished.

The Senate was in complete and utter confusion. Everyone thought now that this would now be the end of the Naboo, Matty had despised of the King, his own father, now he was going to hate the newly crowned Queen Shif. This was not going to end well.

The Senate eventually calmed down and moved on. Jessike respected the independent thinking of the Naboo Queen. She thought that her thinking was correct; displaying an opinion opposite to that of the Emperor Matty was against his new tradition. The galaxy had fallen into the wrong, tyrannical hands. Her pod flew back to its normal position. The dark Senate was full of nothing but pure silence.


	6. The Dark Side

**Chapter 6 – The Dark Side**

Moose was hacking into the secret files of the new Empire on Mustafar. He had killed the guards and admirals so he could find their plans. He rapidly messed with wiring in the system until he accidently turned it off. An alarm sounded and a door in front of him quickly opened. "Moose…" said the cloaked figure behind the now open door, "I had a feeling it might have been you."

"Rocky, we meet again, this time you have made more than a mistake, you have turned yourself against me," replied Moose.

"How did you know it was me Jedi?" snarled Rocky pulling down his hood and shaking his cloak off revealing a black robe.

"I'm more powerful in the force than you can imagine Rocky," replied Moose in a calm tone.

"I must do my master's bidding," Rocky snarled at him pulling out his lightsaber.

"And I will do what I must," replied Moose drawing his lightsaber out.

"You won't win this time Jedi!" yelled Rocky igniting his crimson red blade and flipping over the computer and at Moose who quickly ignited his ice blue blade blocking his attack.

"You've betrayed us and the galaxy Rocky, do you see what you are doing!" yelled Moose who had locked blades with Rocky.

Rocky glared at him angrily and used a massive force push to launch him down a corridor and into a wall. Moose quickly used the force and his feet to leap of the wall and towards Rocky. They quickly collided blades before duelling back down the corridor, Moose on the defensive getting pushed back onto a balcony walkway. Managing to push Rocky back a small bit Moose reached for Rocky's lightsaber grasping it and trying to pull it out his hand. Rocky stared at him in pure anger before kicking him down the walkway. He used the force to smash the railings and was about to use a force push on Moose to knock him into the lava when Moose leapt up and slashed at Rocky's chest knocking him back off the edge of the balcony walkway. Using the force Rocky pulled the walkway down with him as he landed on his feet on a long pipe over the burning, hot lava river.

The walkway quickly snapped off the wall and rapidly fell towards the lava river. Moose used the force to front-flip off. Rocky ran along the pipe towards the far bank of the river. Moose touched down on the pipe and quickly ran along the pipe after Rocky who used the force to crush the pipe behind Moose. Re-igniting his lightsaber, Rocky stood in-front of Moose as the pipe began to crack.

"You were once a friend, now you are my enemy!" yelled Rocky.

"You've lost your mind!" yelled Moose as he also igniting his lightsaber, "Come to your senses!"|

The pipe began to snap at the other end leaving it to turn up so it was now vertical. Clinging onto a ledge Moose began to climb the pipe as Rocky was left at the bottom of the sinking pipe. Lava roared all around them. "Rocky I have warned you, please come to your senses, you've been tricked to kill innocent Jedi, fight against what is right!" yelled Moose as he reached the top of the pipe looking down at Rocky.

"The Jedi are nothing but traitors!" yelled Rocky as he strained hard to use the force to jump to just below Moose, "Now you will face your end!"

Moose could not escape, grasping his lightsaber he swung it down towards Rocky trying to hit his head. Rocky violently blocked it. The light side began to feed into Rocky but using his anger his swatted them away like you would to flies. Powerfully using his crimson red blade, Rocky sliced Moose's saber in-half. With a small evil smile and a look of terror from Moose, Rocky sliced Moose's legs clean off watching them fall into the lava below, almost instantly evaporating into thin air. Moose cried out in terror as Rocky used the force to pull Moose's hands from the ledge as he began to rapidly fall from the pipe. About to smile, Rocky realised what he had done, it was too late now though.

He watched as Moose fell with a look of fear over his face. Whispering to himself, Rocky said, "I will avenge you one day Moose, I will avenge you." He watched as his once friend, now enemy disintegrated in the lava. Rocky watched in utter horror as he leaped onto the bank still repeating the whisper, "I will avenge you Moose, one day, I will avenge you."


	7. Arrival on Endor

**JUST TO NOTE –** All non-English languages have been translated for clarity of the story, a few things the Ewoks say are important. You'll have to imagine what they sound like.

 **Chapter 7 – Arrival on Endor**

The sleek, chromium ship of Ali Skywalker warped out of hyperspace on the far side of Endor, where nobody would see him. Rushing down through the atmosphere Ali saw the tall trees before he saw a tree village hanging from a dozen trees. Through the trees he saw stormtroopers and three AT-STs. He saw the horror as Ewoks were bulldozed down. He needed to save them. Landing nearby, Ali grabbed his lightsaber and ran through the dense forest. It was such a beautiful wood but the thought of an invasion from the new Empire was just horror to think about.

Rushing behind an Ewok he used the force to throw an AT-ST in the air. It flew back down crushing another along with some stormtroopers. He stabbed the stormtroopers as he rushed around the battlefield slicing a leg off the AT-ST as Ewoks broke in battering the crew. He sliced down the last stormtrooper. He walked off towards his ship when he felt a furry hand grasp him. Turning around he saw a small Ewok gesturing for him to follow him. Obeying the Ewok, he followed him up a robe ladder and onto a platform suspended from the tree. Looking around he saw a massive Ewok village. Cheers could be heard all around. An Ewok sitting on a small throne gestured his way. "Who are you?" asked the Ewok.

"Used to be the King of Naboo, used to be a Jedi, now I'm nobody really," replied Ali.

"Stay here, we will make sure your stay is good," replied the kind Ewok.

"Oh really?" replied Ali surprised, "Thank you a lot."

He followed an Ewok to a small hut on another platform. He ducked down to fit in the small hut. It was cosy and had a small bed made from Ewok cotton, a material unique to Endor. He sat down on the cotton bed as the Ewok left closing the door. He looked out of a small opening seeing the outside world of the village on Endor.

After a short rest he ventured out into the wild. Reaching a small opening in the forest surrounded by rocks he felt a strong force presence. Walking into a small cavern he heard a small footstep in-front of him. Pulling his lightsaber from his belt he walked into a round opening. He heard a voice say, "Exile, you have come; same I did, after the Clone Wars, the dark times it was." He spun around to see the force ghost of Jedi Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, good to be in your presence," Ali replied.

"Much to learn, you still have, train you I will," Yoda told him.

"Like what, as if I will need it again, I plan on staying here for the rest of my life, if I started a rebellion I'd get shot down," replied Ali.

"Why this is you must learn something need you will," Yoda continued, "Your first steps are your trials, a series of complex trials they are, meditate you must to enter this world."

Sitting on the floor and meditating Ali could feel the world shifting around him until he heard a soft voice, "Skywalker, awaken."


	8. The Light in the Dark

**Chapter 8 – Light in the Dark**

Rocky's TIE Advanced raced through the night on Coruscant. He felt bad for his actions on Mustafar. Killing his friend, he was manipulated to hate him, now he showed sympathy for him, but it was too late. Swiftly landing at Jessike's apartment he silently walked through trying to not wake her up. Her apartment was atop the Senate Building and was secretive; somewhere nobody could watch them, somewhere private.

Jessike awoke and saw Rocky walking through her apartment. She quickly leapt out of bed and after him. "Rocky!" she shouted as he turned around.

"Jessi," he replied, "I've made a mistake, and we need to talk, though not right now I'm not in the mood."

"What happened?" she asked trying to show support for the side of Rocky which was in dark even though she also realised that the light was right.

"I killed Moose, it was the wrong thing to do, I don't care if you agree he should be killed, I shouldn't have done it," he replied.

"I need to tell you something, I agree with you," she quickly replied.

Rocky gave her a look of confusion. Nobody had ever felt the same as he had; nobody had cared, but her. Nobody.

"I love you," replied Rocky running up to her and hugging her.

Ali awoke in a weird room. He was surrounded by hanging lanterns glowing bright and the floors, walls and ceiling were all made of out nothing but the force itself.

Around him were weird force beings, Force Priestesses.

"Ali Skywalker, we were expecting you sooner, you survived longer than I have expected," began one of them.

"You have?"

"Yes, we've been watching you defend yourself for the majority of your life, you are an impressive fight, we were expecting you to die earlier," replied one of the priestesses.

"Your must undergo the trials to remain in your physical form after death as a force ghost, beginning with the trials of no fear," replied one of the priestesses.

The room began to shift as figures of famous and feared Sith lords appeared. The priestesses had disappeared and it was only Ali and the Sith lords left in the room as the form of the old Jedi temple on Coruscant. The Sith lords were Darth Bane, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Darth Revan and Exar Kun.

Their lightsabers ignited their shade of crimson red. Ali took deep breaths and let the fear escape from him as he grabbed his lightsaber and stood still in his Soresu defence stance. Stepping forward first was the dreaded Darth Maul. Glaring straight into the blazing fire-like eyes of the tattooed zabrak, Ali felt a small bit of fear but let it escape from him as he Maul twirled his lightsaber in-front of him, Ali launched a straight forwards attack as Maul blocked it and they began to duel. Maul's acrobatic manoeuvres were not match for Ali though as he flipped off walls and sliced Maul's head clean off watching it get sucked into the floor.

However it was not over as he was force pushed by a face of evil of Darth Bane, the Sith who overthrew the Republic and began the rule of two. He saw Bane flip off walls towards him with his lightsaber spinning in-front of him. Ali leapt up and used the force to jump straight up towards Bane drawing his lightsaber out and clashing with him in mid-air. Landing on his feet, Ali felt the presence of Bane rushing up behind him, he back-flipped and used a strong parry to block his attack. Bane was a lot harder than Maul but Ali could cope. Duelling with Bane through the vast halls of the Jedi Temple, Ali gained the upper hand and used the force to throw his lightsaber straight into Bane. His lightsaber disappeared along with Bane. He was shocked; his only weapon was the force itself.

The remaining Sith lords had followed him as he used a powerful force which burst apart the enemy. It took up a lot of strength and he flew backwards seeing only one Sith remain, Exar Kun. He was weak, he was helpless, but he had emotion, yet peace, ignorance, yet knowledge, passion, yet serenity, chaos, yet harmony.

And he had the force.


	9. The Jedi

**Chapter 9 – The Jedi**

The hall was silent. Ali was on his feet facing Exar Kun. "You are silly to try and match me Jedi," Exar Kun boomed at him from down the hallway.

"I'm not afraid, I have the force," replied Ali.

Kun drew his lightsaber.

"We shall see about that!" he yelled.

"We won't see anything Kun, we'll see me standing above you," replied Ali.

Exar Kun rushed down the hallway with his lightsaber. Ali ran at him using the force to pull the energy from his lightsaber and blast him down the hallway. Falling back onto his back, the tired Ali was shocked by red force lightning which began ripping his hair out. Using the force he reflected it onto many pillars causing the roof to collapse above them. Exar Kun ran towards the exit as Ali used the force to jump across the falling rubble and kick Kun down the stairs of the temple.

Kun fell down the stairs before grabbing rubble behind Ali and knocking him down the stairs with it. Injured, Ali lay as blood poured from his legs. Kun used energy to re-power his lightsaber and attack Ali with a stabbing motion. Using the force to absorb the power of the lightsaber, Ali struggled to absorb more power as he used a huge force push to throw Kun and grab Kun's lightsaber. Ali walked towards him throwing Kun's lightsaber straight at him slicing through him. Kun fell to the ground before the lightsaber flew out with the handle hitting Ali straight in the face knocking him down.

Kun strode towards him before he used the force to throw rubble at Ali who jumped up and flipped over it. Kun threw a powerful force push at Ali who blocked it. Both of them were struggling, both of them had immense power.

"The Senator from Naboo allow you to speak I do," Matty told Jessike.

"We are on the edge of another war, we have a solution. Matty Skywalker-"Jessike replied.

Everyone gasped, people never dared to call Matty by his name and forename which he swore to get rid of. Matty was about to speak over her when she continued

"What did the Jedi ever do to you? Tell me!" she yelled at him.

Rocky stood by her side in support but he kept himself hidden.

"They-"started Matty.

"That's right, they did nothing wrong, I fell for the lies of the dark side and fell for your trickery, I'm just your slave!" yelled Rocky as he stood up. Shocktroopers around the room raised their guns at him.

"You killed once brother to you, now you are doing this!" yelled Matty back as he pulled off his cloak.

"I've realised it is wrong!" he shouted back.

Rocky clenched his lightsaber in his hand.

"You are going to kill me-"started Matty before Rocky jumped up and flew across to the centre of the Senate.

Matty quickly drew his lightsaber and blocked his attack. They locked blades as they tried to push one another into the deep holes below. Both of their eyes were glowing a fire-like yellow. They glared at each other with immense anger. They had once been master and apprentice, well as Rocky had thought, now he knew he was more of the slave of the master. Red light crackled everywhere.

Rocky slipped away from the lock and used a stabbing attack to collide lightsabers again before quickly duelling rapidly, their lightsabers spinning everywhere and locking. It was more like a fireworks show than a duel. Red fireworks lighting the Senate full of darkness.

Matty used a stabbed motion to stab Rocky through the chest.

He kicked his body down into the depths of the Senate as Jessike watched in horror and drew a blaster and quickly fired at Matty shooting him in the shoulder.

"Get that girl, take her to prison along with the Queen of Naboo, they are both traitors to the New Sith Empire!" Matty yelled as he clutched his shoulder.

Jessike quickly ran out the Senate even though it was hard with a dress. The shocktroopers fired at her but she managed to dodge them. She accidently stepped on her dress which made her fall onto the ground as she felt cuffs lock around her hands. She was caught.

Ali flipped in the air and landed on-top of a pillar. "Kun it's over!" yelled Ali.

"You haven't seen my full potential!" yelled Kun.

Ali jumped down at Kun before kicking him in the face and using the force to grab Kun's lightsaber he stabbed him through the chest, before Kun and the temple disappeared.

"You have done well Skywalker, we will teach you more of the ways of the force over time," one of Priestesses told him.


	10. 6 Years Later

**6 YEARS LATER…**

 **Story of the last 6 years:**

 **Ali** has been on Endor training for multiple days on end having little break. He has become more than twice as powerful as he was in 40ABY. He has become a hero amongst the Ewoks, defending the village from any attacks.

 **Matty** has been on Coruscant dissolving the Senate and ruling his sectors with tyranny as his new Empire expands across the galaxy. He has been raising his children, Revan and Foxy. He has also kidnapped back his wife.

 **The Legacy of Darth Rocky** has lived on in secret despite the law that Emperor Darth Matty has passed to arrest anyone who even mentions his name in public. The death of Rocky has sparked planets to secretly turn rebellious and plot to take over from Matty.

 **Aljan, Andy and Jessike** have been imprisoned on Endor, eating hardly anything causing them to just be skin, bones and organs, no fat at all. They have got used to life in prison which was very different to what they were used to before the war.

 **The New Resistance** have been forming a new army in the Unknown Regions. This army is now at least twice the size of the Resistance was. They plan to keep expanding because their forces are still less than a half of that of the New Sith Order.

 **Naboo** has been captured by the forces of the New Sith Order along with Queen Shif who has been sent to be a slave of Zicron the Hutt.


	11. The Resistance Strike Back

**Chapter 10 - The Resistance Strike Back**

Hoping to gain more soldiers, a small transport ship of the Resistance jumped out of lightspeed over Endor. It rushed towards the dense trees looking for a prison to raid. Hopefully, the prisoners would join their rebellion against the evil forces of the New Sith Order who had now expanded into the Unknown Regions, the Resistance knew they would be found and their forces would be nothing against the pure might of the new Empire.

Rushing through the trees to keep out of sight of the prison guards, the ship landed amongst the dense trees. The door jolted open as Resistance soldiers snuck out and hid in the trees. Using snipers in unison they shot the communications tower and the control centre unlocking all the prison doors. Seeing something was wrong, the prison troopers clad in thick armour rushed out of the control centre and into the prison where the prisoners were escaping. Rushing through the crowd was Aljan and Andy as they dodged bullets and kicked down Stormtroopers. Seeing a girl fall over in the muddy ground behind him, Andy ran over to her to help her up. Seeing a blaster on the floor on his way he picked it up.

Rushing over to the girl and helping her up they ran as Andy shot several soldiers on his way. The Resistance charged in as they shot the Stormtroopers. However, their forces were no match for the massive tanks which came in from behind the prisoners firing explosives at them blowing them up. "Thanks for helping me," the girl told Andy, her hair was very long as it had not been cut in years of prison and it flowed free down her back.

Suddenly an explosive launched their way. Andy and the girl tried to run as an overhead walkway fell down and Andy was trapped behind it as the girl forgot about him as she rushed into the dense forest, leaving him for dead. Andy was doomed as the tank rolled towards him and its huge cannon pointed at him, he was going to be blown up a hero, nothing but a hero. Suddenly he heard a missile rocket over his head, he thought it was the missile from the tank about to blow him to pieces, but he then heard an explosion throw him back and over the rubble of the walkway towards his father, Aljan's feet. He was holding a rocket launcher. "No time to hang about son, the prison is gonna self-destruct soon," he told him.

Jumping off the ground and grabbing a blaster off the ground Andy stood up with his father and charged out the base shooting the Stormtroopers he passed square in the head, after all he was amazing at quickly aiming his blaster and shooting Stormtroopers as they had shot the last Resistance soldier. Running out into the thick forest the prison exploded behind them and rubble flew everywhere knocking down trees or setting them on fire.

The girl still rushed through the forest. She stumbled over rocks and bushes in the thick forest floor. She had never ran so fast in her life, excluding an incident six years, which felt a lifetime, ago. Rushing into an opening in a rocky area, she stumbled into an opening surrounded by boulders to see a figure using the force to lift a huge boulder high in the air. Feeling the girl's presence he put the boulder down and turned around to face her. His face had grown slightly wrinkly and he was thin with thick brown hair upon his head. She looked into the face of a Jedi, the face of the only Jedi, the face of Skywalker, Ali Skywalker.


	12. Hope

**Chapter 11 – Hope**

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I used to be a leader, now it seems I am alone, I am not I have the force to guide me," replied Ali, "I sense something special, the force, it revolves around you, you seem similar to me, I see it, you're my replacement, you were in control of Naboo along with-"

"Replacement, what do you mean?" asked the girl, "I was once the Senator of Naboo, until something went wrong, you probably don't know about the incident, if you've been stuck here anyway."

"Jessike, I know everything, I was there, I felt it, I can see it, I can see everything, you cannot hide anything," replied Ali.

"No, seriously, who are you?" asked Jessike.

"Skywalker," replied Ali, "Once I was the King of Naboo, now there's nothing left of it, just evil surrounding the planet, my son has been corrupted, you probably know that."

"You're Ali Skywalker!" yelled a shocked Jessike, "You are the one who took down the-"

"Star Destroyer with my bare hands," finished Ali.

"Oh wow, you're an inspiration and also Naboo is beautiful, especially the Lake County," she told him, "Did you know the Queen Camla Shif, you probably-"

"I knew Camla since I was five," interrupted Ali.

They looked into each others eyes; they both knew everything about Naboo, the place his dreams showed him fighting for.

"There were others, I don't know their names that escaped from the prison, I presume you know about them-"

Andy darted into the cave falling on the floor followed by Aljan.

"Whatever your name is girl, we tried to follow you, the prison was murder, everyone else was shot," Andy told them.

"Hello there, I'm Jessike, thanks for saving me from the prison," she replied.

"Geez, someone has a posh accent," said Aljan as he lent against a rock.

"I was a Senator thank you," Jessike replied.

"Makes sense," Andy interrupted as he took his thin, orange prison shirt off, "Wow, it's hot here, that prison had artificial weather."

Andy's chest had no muscle, just thin skin and the bones could be seen clearly sticking out. If you looked closely you could even see his lungs.

"You look hungry, come with me up to the Ewok village, I'll get you something so you can blend in, those orange tops could be seen from a parsec away," replied Ali, "We eat a lot for dinner."

After dinner, Ali led them down to the cave. "I feel the force in all of you," Ali told them, "Sit and meditate, let the force flow throw you, only then will the force you can be taught."

They sat in the dark cave which was only now lit with the light of the appearing force ghosts of Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker.

"Fear you not, my apprentice's padawans," Yoda said.

The surprise of Yoda's voice making her jump, Jessike awoke from her deep meditation.

"The force we will teach you," Yoda continued, "The force an energy field it is, created by all living things. Us it surrounds, penetrates us, and the galaxy together it binds."

"There is still light, but without you, the galaxy would be the living darkness, you are the last hope, the galaxy's only hope," Qui-Gon said.

Qui-Gon was right; they only had one weapon, hope. They had hope.


	13. The Fight Begins

**Chapter 12 – The Fight Begins**

The New Sith Order fleet jumped out of hyperspace over Lwhekk as rapidly TIE fighters deployed themselves from the bottom of the Star Destroyers and quickly flew towards the planet.

Upon the ground of Lwhekk lay the Resistance hideout. It was tucked around the side of a small hill and was mainly underground.

Upon the ground stood General Irren Kol, the leader of the remains of the Resistance. Noticing the huge fleet jump out of hyperspace, the whole base was alight with fear. All the pilots rushed to their ships as some planned to even desert the Resistance. Rushing to his ship along with his main friend in the Resistance was Hir Jondi and Iqua Joll. They had both changed both mentally and physically since the battle where the Resistance lost everything. They wanted revenge, they had become so nervous of fighting the evil once again, and they knew they would lose. But not today, today was the day, they were full of confidence.

As they rushed into their X-wings on the landing pad of the base which was exposed on the side of the hill, they jumped in. Just before he was going to close his cockpit, Hir looked over to Iqua Joll. "Mate!" he beckoned.

"Sup?" Iqua replied back.

"May the force be with you," Hir told him, he knew it would give him courage.

"May the force be with you too," he replied as his cockpit closed and they both took off.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion as they looked behind them as one of the escaping transport ships exploded as TIE fighters looped the base as they bombed it. "Oh geez, the base, black squadron, S-foils in attack position, follow my lead!" Hir Jondi yelled as he instructed his squad.

They quickly flipped around to face the approaching TIE fighters as they fired at each other. The black squadron were the most highly trained squadron in the Resistance so they easily flipped around the approaching laser fire. They took down nearly all of dozens of TIE fighters as they began to climb towards the Resistance fleet which was attacking the New Sith Order's.

At the bridge of the leading Star Destroyer, _Darksword_ , stood Admiral Yuin, he was desperate to get revenge on the Resistance after they killed all his fleet over Coruscant. As the fleet approached his cannons directed at the _Last Peace,_ the huge command ship of the Resistance as it fired back and the two command ships damaged one another. X-wings flew overhead as they began to attack the power generators on top of the Star Destroyers. As the _Darksword_ deactivated the power of the _Last Peace,_ the ship turned towards the _Darksword_ as Yuin yelled, "Get the cannons on full power, fire at that ship! Full power reverse engines!"

The _Last Peace_ collided into the cannons on the _Darksword_ as it ripped through the side of the ship. Yuin yelled in anger at his crew, "Get me out of here!"

Hir Jondi flew over the top of the colliding mess as he shot both the power generators on the Star Destroyer behind it causing it to lose power. As his squad followed in pursuit they heard a loud sound as a huge Super Star Destroyer arrived out of hyperspace. It was the _Incinerator_. Hir's squad trembled with fear but he was fine. "Don't you worry; we can take this damn thing down if we work together!" he yelled as he turned his ship straight towards the Super Star Destroyer. "I remember that time, back at our failure over capital," interrupted Iqua Joll.

"So do I," replied Hir, "However this time we are not going to fail!"

Rushing along the bottom of the Super Star Destroyer, Hir Jondi shot the power generator before zooming across the back of the ship and firing a torpedo into the engines and into the reactor causing the ship to explode. Thousands of TIE fighters flew their way as he rapidly fired in every direction not missing once. Jondi was one ace pilot. They were winning; they were at last striking back. The squad's comlink switched on and words blurted out, "You need to return to the remains of the base, a new Empire assassin has intruded with a squad of stormtroopers, repeat you must return to base!"

"Oh damn it," Iqua said shocked, "Cap, we gotta turn around and help them."


	14. The Return

**Chapter 13 – The Return**

Resistance soldiers rushed through the base to protect the main bunker. Running straight into a Sith. He was Darth Briady, Rocky's replacement. He stormed through the base slicing up the weak Resistance soldiers as they were stabbed through the chest. His eyes were bright yellow like fire and he took pleasure in killing innocent Resistance soldiers. He had to get to the main bunker, there he could kill all the leaders and the Resistance would fall to its knees whilst bowing down to the New Sith Order. He was almost there, almost at the main bunker when he heard a huge explosion as the hallway in-front of him exploded blocking the way.

Hir Jondi turned his X-wing for another bombing run.

"I never thought I'd be bombing our own base anytime," Iqua Joll joked

"We need to get on the ground and shoot that attacker, follow me and land on what remains of the landing pad," replied Hir Jondi as he instructed his squad again.

In-raged by the blockage, Briady got his lightsaber as swung it at the remaining corpses lying on the floor before he dug his lightsaber into the wall of broken metal parts.

Up above on a Star Destroyer, Admiral Ninl noticed a small object jump out of lightspeed through the battle, he noticed the way the stars made it glimmer.

"Track that ship, try to contact it, if not destroy it!" yelled Ninl to his workers.

Suddenly, the ship fired its torpedoes at Ninl's ship shattering the power onboard as it continued down towards the planet.

"Get all the other forces which are still online to destroy that ship!" yelled Ninl.

"Admiral, the communications are down," replied a worker.

"Damn it!" yelled Ninl as smashed his hand on the wall in rage.

Hir Jondi ran through the base with his pistol as he shot down the corridor at Briady as his shots hit him causing him to fall into the rubble. He ran down the corridor as Briady used the force to grab him and strangle him in-front of him.

"You've messed with the wrong person pilot," Briady snarled at him as he continued to force choke him.

Above the planet, the New Sith Order fleet was shattered in ruins as a few remaining Star Destroyers pelted into hyperspace.

Briady drew his lightsaber to slice the pilot scum in half when a voice said, "Briady stop!"

Droping Hir to the ground and looking behind the body he saw the same sleek Chronium ship which had landed and a Jedi, Ali Skywalker, with his emerald green lightsaber ignited.

"I've waited too long to strike back, but now I am," Ali told him.

Briady was too shocked to speak as he stared at Ali with shock.

"You returned," Briady mouthed.

"Indeed I did," replied Ali as he stood in his Niman stance.

Briady edged forwards before using a stabbing motion. Ali blocked it with a downwards parry and grabbed Briady's lightsaber in his other hand. Briady leashed his hand out and grabbed Ali's lightsaber before he was kicked through the corridor and onto the edge of the landing pad.

Briady used the force to lift Ali's ship but he couldn't move it as blaster fire ripped through his shoulder as Andy ran out of the ship followed by Aljan and Jessike both wielding blue and purple lightsabers. Braidy stood up with pure anger across his face as he lunged for Aljan's head he blocked it in a flicker of lights as Jessike came in for the killing blow, Briady blocked it before using the force to throw her back. Ali came in as the three duelled on the landing pad. Swinging for Aljan's head, Ali blocked his attack and pushed Briady to the edge of the crumbling landing pad. He watched as a Star Destroyer ploughed through the hill in-front of them. It created a thick tidal wave of rubble on impact. Andy ran over to Jessike and helped her up. As Ali and Aljan directed them to the main bunker, they watched as the landing pad crumbled behind them.

Ali could not open the reinforced door. "It's on lockdown, we can't get in," Ali told them, "We have to do this the hard way."

He drew his lightsaber and stabbed it into the wall as he began to cut into the door as a perfectly round hole fell out. The officers in the room gasped with relief and shock at seeing the lost Jedi Master. Aljan looked behind him as Hir Jondi saw him. "Captain!" he yelled in shock of seeing him. The two talked about the last years they had lost. Drawing his blaster, Captain Jundok pointed at Jessike. "Woah, woah, woah, its Rocky's girlfriend, cuff her!" he yelled.

"No seriously, it's fine, she's with us," Ali told them.

"Master Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you again," said a croaky voice from the back of the room.

"Ackbar, good to see you to," Ali replied.


	15. Through the Force

**Chapter 14 – Through the Force**

The fleet of the New Resistance had fled Lwhekk, it was destroyed, the surface a mess of ruins of ships and parts of the base. They travelled to the far edges of the Unknown Regions. Ali now had his own ship, a base for him and his new apprentices. He had named it after a life which seemed so long ago, as if it was another life. Space stood still outside of the _Queen Elisa Skywalker_ , Ali sat on a small padded seat in his quarters whilst Jessike played with a training droid with Andy. They would block the harmless laser blasts with their lightsabers causing them to deflect away.

He sat for a while, until the ship was silent and Jessike and Andy had gone. An eerie silence filled the room. Ali looked into space. He could spot the planets as they got closer to the centre of the galaxy. He could see the Chiss Systems clearly and Jakku in the far distance. He glared towards the core. He felt a familiar presence through the force.

The blockade of Coruscant stood still as Emperor Darth Matty glared out into space from the bridge of the _Ferocia._ The dark was scattered with planets which glowed from the reflections of the galactic core. There was light. He needed to destroy it. He clenched his fist in anger as he felt a strong familiar presence attempt to connect with him. He focused into space as he looked into the eyes of his father, Jedi Master Skywalker. As memories flew through his head, he locked eyes across the galaxy. The two Skywalker blood humans glared at each other over the galaxy. He remembered the terrible things he had done. He had killed his mother. A tear ran from his blazing red eyes.

Ali looked at him. Telling him to leave what he has done, to redeem himself. He felt light through the force. The force was his guide. The two felt each other over the vast galaxy. "Come back, son," Ali whispered under his breath. It was as if his words and their thoughts travelled to each other across the galaxy.

Matty stared into the _Queen Elisa Skywalker_ , seeing Ali. He shook with anger, not knowing what to choose, the fury built up inside of him. A tear rolled down his eye again. Time felt like it stood still, he could not hear the constantly working officers in the room. He began to slowly cry to himself. His rage bubbled inside of him.

"No…" he whispered to himself.

He angrily glared into space, his eyes a furious fire-like colour. His tears disappeared. He angrily turned his head to see Admiral Ninl.

"My-"he began until he was angrily interrupted by Matty.

"Go into hyperspace to the Unknown Regions, the New Resistance fleet is there, destroy it now!" he yelled.

Ali felt their disconnection. It was like Matty wasn't his son any longer; he felt his presence suddenly warp through the galaxy towards him. He was coming. Maybe this was the chance he had been waiting for. The galaxy may just be about to change for the better or the deepest worst.

He kept looking into space at the endless expanse of planets. Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see Aljan.

"I've felt it too brother," Aljan told him as he joined him looking out the window.

"Our fight is now," Ali told him.

He looked into space.

Matty watched as the ship raced through hyperspace.

"I will finish whatever is left of you!" Matty angrily whispered under his breath.

One day, he and his son Revan would rule the galaxy as father and son, they would rule in a galaxy with no Jedi. They sought to destroy them. Once they were gone, nothing would stand in their way. They would demolish the New Resistance with a simple strike. The fleet jumped out of hyperspace and rained fire upon the _Home One_ as Matty yelled at his officers, "Get me a boarding party to get on that cruiser there, I have a matter to deal with."


	16. Rematch

**Chapter 15 – Rematch**

The sector of space was in chaos, ships flew everywhere, explosions flew everywhere and remains of ships flew everywhere. On the _Queen Elisa Skywalker_ was Ali Skywalker. Jessike, Andy and Aljan were piloting X-wings through the battle. Suddenly, an alarm sounded as the ship jolted and suddenly drifted upwards as all power turned off.

"What's happening?" yelled an officer.

The ship was in mayhem. Ali looked up as the ship was stuck on the tractor beam of the _Ferocia_. He ran out of the bridge as he saw the door of the airlock open as stormtroopers flooded in. He drew his lightsaber as he used the force to throw them down the corridor or chop them in half. He ran through the ship knocking down stormtroopers. Suddenly, he reached a large door. It towered above him as he heard footsteps behind him and he was surrounded by stormtroopers. A click sounded as the door opened and a figure with a dark robe on stood in front of Ali. They looked into their eyes, like they did not long ago.

The two Skywalkers stood in front of each other as they looked at each other.

"Father, you made a mistake by coming here, you should've stayed on your ship and watched it blow up," Darth Matty mocked, "I've seen what the name is, maybe it will die like she did."

Ali snarled as he contained his anger.

"Look what you have become, you murdered your own mother, you killed your once brothers and sisters of the Jedi," Ali replied, "And now, you have lost."

Matty chuckled to himself.

"You will find you are mistaken," Matty replied, "Kill him."

The stormtroopers raised their blasters but before they could fire Ali backflipped over them and used the force to throw them out the way as Matty drew his lightsaber and ignited it. It was like fire coming out of a lighter. The crimson red blade illuminated the hallway. Matty laughed viciously before charging at Ali with a stabbing motion. He quickly blocked it and they rapidly duelled like nobody else in the galaxy could. They both knew each other like the back of their hand.

They duelled down a corridor towards an elevator terminal. Using the force to open an elevator door, Ali pushed Matty down the hallway before rushing towards him to finish him off when Matty flipped over his head and attempted to strike him down. Ali used his lightsaber hilt to bash Matty's hand sending his lightsaber flying backwards into the lift. Matty used a powerful force push against Ali who blocked it. They struggled to win until they both flew backwards sending Matty into the elevator as it departed. Ali was tired but he carried on as he ran towards the elevator door with his lightsaber in his hand as he shattered through the metal door and landed on top of the elevator box Matty was in. He climbed along the side to get to the door. The elevator was rapidly zooming down at an incredible pace. Ali hung onto the side of the elevator and drew his lightsaber as he stabbed through the door.

Inside the elevator, Matty saw Ali's lightsaber as it began to cut through the door. Matty jumped up as he stabbed through the roof of the elevator and used the force to jump up the shaft to a nearby door as he cut through that too and entered another terminal.

Ali looked up as Matty escaped the shaft. He too jumped up and grabbed onto the side of the shaft as he jumped up the shaft and leapt through the door barrel rolling and igniting his lightsaber to meet blades with Matty.

They looked into each other's eyes. They were father and son, once allies but now enemies.

They pushed their blades together until Matty fell backwards. Ali was now getting the upper hand as he switched to form 5. He rapidly clashed blades as they pulled each other's blades in random directions and they scraped against the walls.

Hir Jondi raced across the surface of the _Ferocia_ as he engaged incoming TIE fighters which he rapidly destroyed as he raced across the vast battle destroying enemy ships. He was followed by Iqua Joll, Andy, Jessike, Aljan and Kio Hqa who all had been helping him through the field.

Rolling between ships, Jondi and his squad destroyed a Star Destroyer. Suddenly, hundreds of TIE fighters erupted out of the _Ferocia_.

"We've got a hell of a lot of company!" yelled Hir, "Watch out for tail fire."

The X-wings turned around in a synchronised way to engage the TIE fighters. Laser blasts erupted from both sides and explosions were everywhere. Hir Jondi was an ace pilot; he dodged all the blasts whilst destroying at least fifty TIE fighters.

Through the force, Aljan felt something was wrong on the _Ferocia,_ like his brother was in danger.

"I'm gonna have to divert onto the _Ferocia,_ Master Skywalker is in danger," Aljan told his squad.

"I'm coming too," replied Andy and Jessike as they turned off to follow Aljan.

Matty lauched force lightning at Ali who blocked at as it flew across the room. Both of them were tired and wounded but they were so evenly matched, neither could win. Using the force, Matty leapt up with his lightsaber as he flew into Ali they collided blades. Matty pushed towards Ali's throat as he was pushed back with the force. Ali ran towards him as they rapidly clashed blades down the corridor and back towards the elevator terminal.

They were making a firework show of lights down the dark corridor. Their lightsabers twirling and colliding with explosions of noise, green colliding with red. They reached the elevator terminal where Matty used a stabbing motion against Ali who blocked it and used the force to throw Matty's lightsaber down the broken elevator shaft. Matty glared at Ali with eyes of pure evil.

"Now, you come with me," Ali told him.

"No, no, now you die!" yelled Matty as he fired immensely powerful force lightning at Ali throwing him and his lightsaber down the shaft. Matty chuckled. He had won. He had finally got his revenge.


	17. Hostages

**Chapter 16 – Hostages**

Ali was wounded as he lay at the bottom of the shaft. He was sure he had broken his wrist. He ignored pain though; he just meditated to heal his injuries.

Jessike, Andy and Aljan ran through the ship chopping up stormtroopers. They raced down a corridor to be frozen by a hand. Matty froze them on the spot. The three struggled to break free but Jessike searched the force as she began to move forwards. Matty choked Andy and Aljan until they passed out.

"You're a strong one, aren't you, dead man's girl," snarled Matty with an evil smile.

Jessike cried in anger.

"And I will avenge him!" she yelled through a short burst of tears as she drew her lightsaber and quickly ignited her purple blade.

"Oh, you want to kill me," Matty mocked, "I thought we were friends, the Emperor and the Senator."

"Oh you thought so," she said with a comeback, "Queen Shif and I were always plotting against you!"

"Oh, you really plotted against me," he snarled back, "Now, I will destroy everything that stands in my way, Queen Shif is probably dead and so is your master."

He ignited his red blade as he attacked with a stabbing motion. She blocked it as she held his lightsaber in her other hand and tried to stab it into the wall when she was thrown back into the wall behind her. Her back ached but she leapt up and prepared to attack Matty.

"Yes, yes, you are using your aggressive feelings girl, use them, kill me, take my place, rule the galaxy," Matty jeered.

"I'll never join you!" yelled Jessike as she leapt in the air and sliced her purple lightsaber down the hilt of Matty's lightsaber as she was flung back again by a force push and her lightsaber was pulled out of her hand. Matty's elite Royal Stormtroopers marched in as they injected a sleep drug into the three hostages.

"Take them to Zicron the Hutt, they will suffer and die like Queen Shif did," commanded Matty, "Use my shuttle, Darth Lerya will go with you."

The stormtroopers dragged the captives onto a shuttle as Matty threw their lightsabers down an elevator shaft.

Ali was hit on the head by three metal objects, he quickly examined them. They were the lightsabers of Jessike, Andy and Aljan. To begin with he thought they were dead as he clipped them to his belt and began to meditate when he saw the bodies of the three Jedi in his mind's eye. His mind told him the truth usually so he regained all his strength to stand up and use the force to jump up to the right door. He hung onto a ledge and jumped up and used his lightsaber to open the door as he ran down the corridor the force told him to follow.

He sliced down stormtroopers as they fired at him. He reached the docking port as the shuttle sped away and jumped into lightspeed. He knew what he had to do, get back to the _Queen Elisa Skywalker_ and follow the ship. Just as he had done before he sliced down stormtroopers which were bombarding the ship and detached the ship from the _Ferocia._ He raced to the bridge and yelled, "Hyperspace to the Tatooine System!"

"Right on it sir," said a pilot.

The ship cruised out of the _Ferocia_ as it fired upon the ship.

"Captain we are sustaining heavy damage!" yelled a solider as they raced up to the turret.

The pilot rapidly typed into the navi-computer as he pushed the lever forwards and the ship jumped into lightspeed.

The attacking Star Destroyers were destroyed as the _Ferocia_ also jumped into lightspeed out of the system.

Aboard the _Home One_ , Captain Ackbar looked at the departing ship as he turned to face his communicator. "Master Skywalker, what is your destination?" Ackbar asked.

"Rescue mission from Zicron's Palace, I won't be long, meet at the rendezvous," Ali replied.

"Lightspeed to the rendezvous," Ackbar commanded.

"Roger from Jondi," replied Hir Jondi as the ships called out.

"Roger."

And with that the fleet roared into lightspeed.


	18. Assualt

**Chapter 17 – Assault**

"Stay with the ship, I will go alone," Ali told a solider as he walked away from the landing site amongst the rocky hills.

He had four lightsabers, it was unlikely he was going to run out if one got lost. He walked across the sandy hills to find the once palace of Jabba the Hutt. It stood high from the hill side, the sandblasted metal and stone blending in with the hill. The heat scorched Ali's skin but he kept walking right up to the door.

Using the force he slid it open to face a Gammorean guard.

"I must see Zicron the Hutt," he told them using his negotiation skills.

"Not here," replied the guard.

Ali walked past using a Jedi mind trick on the guard to ignore him. He faced a room full of dancers, bounty hunters and gamblers. He looked towards the throne stage; Zicron was not there, just a blue Twi'lek.

"Hello there, Master Jedi," They said in a low voice, "I am Yor Kirran, Zicron's majordomo, what do you need."

Ali stood in front of the Twi'lek as everyone looked at him.

"I want my prisoners, you will give me them now," Ali said as he used a Jedi mind trick.

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me," Yor replied, "I know what you are trying to do, but you'll have to pay us, let us say 200,000 credits."

"No, you will give me them for free, they are free," Ali replied as he began to negotiate.

"Take him away," Yor ordered as Gammorean guards circled Ali.

Ali looked at them before using the force to grab Aljan and Andy's lightsabers and pointed them at the guards who attempted to attack with their axes. Ali sliced them in half before his hand was hit by an axe handle and Aljan's lightsaber flew across the room. Ali stabbed the defenceless guards before being hit on the head by a stick and a hand grabbing Andy's lightsaber. Ali stood defenceless until, he used the force to grab a stick and he twirled it around like a lightsaber before using his skills at aerobics to hit the stick in guards' faces. Until he was hit around the face with a metal pole making him fall to the ground as they tied cuffs around his hands.

"Your friend, the girl, is proving well as a slave, Zicron will be happy," Yor said, "Take the prisoners to the Great Pit of Carkoon, there they shall be executed, we can't wait any longer, they will escape otherwise."

Ali stared at Yor and smirked, "Just as you did with my uncle stupid people never learn anything."

The guards took Ali down a dark corridor and past a room where he could hear screaming, it was Jessike, she was being electrocuted by a chair. He couldn't look, it was too depressing.

Ali stood with Aljan and Andy on a skiff which was sailing next to Zicron's sail barge. The guards were stupid enough to not notice two lightsabers on his belt.

"So, you came to rescue us," Aljan told him, "It hasn't worked has it."

"Just when I start, pick up a blaster," Ali replied.

"What?" Aljan said confused, "What happened to ever using a lightsaber?"

"I lost both yours and Andy's lightsabers when I was fighting the guards," Ali replied.

Before they could continue, the skiff came to a halt and a guard poked Ali onto a plank. He could see Yor and Darth Leyra smirking, waiting for him to die.

"Skywalker and friends, you shall die today from the might of the Sarlacc, he will digest you over a period of a thousand years, today you will die," Yor started.

"Shut up slug!" yelled Andy.

"Kill him."

Ali walked forwards onto the plank he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it and back flipped chopping down the skiff guards. Jessike ran on to the top the sail barge; Ali saw her and tossed her lightsaber. It looked like she was going to be a slave if he hadn't come; she was dressed like one anyway. Leyra walked onto the top deck of the sail barge and saw Ali and jumped onto his skiff igniting her red lightsaber.

"Catlyn!" yelled Ali.

"That's not my name, Darth Matty has given me a better life than any on Naboo!" yelled Leyra, "It's Leyra now."

She swung her lightsaber forwards as it was blocked by Ali who back flipped onto the top deck of the sail barge where Andy was shooting down the guards, protecting Jessike. Leyra leapt up and duelled with Ali. She was nothing compared to Matty. Ali pushed her onto the edge where she managed to flip over his head and try to cut him open when Ali blocked it and used the force to throw her onto the edge of the sail barge. Her lightsaber flew into the sarlacc.

"Do you realise what you have become Catlyn, you were once like my daughter!" yelled Ali.

"Yes I do," replied Leyra.

"You have come to your senses, quickly grab my hand," replied Ali as he bent down and gave Catlyn his hand. However, a turret fired on the side of the sail barge sending her falling into the sarlacc. Andy ran to Jessike and held her tightly as they swung onto the skiff. Ali jumped from the sail barge as they raced away into the desert back towards the _Queen Elisa Skywalker_.


	19. Escape from Tatooine

**Chapter 18 – Escape from Tatooine**

The four Jedi rushed onto the _Queen Elisa Skywalker_ and the door closed behind them. The walls were very much decorated like that of the Royal Naboo ships, to show Ali's dedication to his home.

"We'll have to get you two a new lightsaber," he told Andy and Aljan as they walked towards the bridge.

"You owe me a new one, you lost it," Aljan joked with his brother.

"Jessike, your fighting was impressive, well done," Ali praised her.

"Thank you," she replied.

They arrived at the bridge as the ship departed the surface making the sand whirl in the air. The ship raced up from the surface as it reached space. Down below the desert looked small compared it its actual size. Suddenly, there was a roar behind them as they began to type the coordinates on the navi computer.

"It's the _Ferocia_ …" said Ali.

"Go, go, go, let's get up there and fight back!" yelled Andy as he ran to the turret as the ship was hit by laser blasts.

Andy loaded the turret and spun it around to face the _Ferocia_. He rapidly fired laser blasts back at the ship damaging it, suddenly a laser blasts caught Andy off guard as it damaged the hyperdrive.

"We don't have that much time, get us into hyperspace!" yelled Andy as he shot the _Ferocia_ again as it began to activate the tractor beam.

At the bridge, Darth Matty stood full of rage, he knew what had happened to Lerya on Tatooine and now he was failing to capture his father once again.  
"Faster!" yelled Matty with a commanding low voice, "Get that tractor beam working!"

On the bridge, Ali pushed the lever forwards and the _Queen Elisa Skywalker_ raced into hyperspace.

"Yahhooooo!" yelled Andy as he raced down from the turret and gave Jessike a hug for celebration.

"Right, let's get to our quarters, I'm tired," Aljan interrupted them.

Ali sat in their quarters watching space flash by. It was decorate with regal Naboo designs and ornaments.

Jessike entered the room.

"Jessike, tell me, what was Queen Shif like back on Naboo," Ali asked her as Jessike walked over and sat down now wearing a New Resistance uniform.

"Oh, she was nice, kind, she respected Naboo's culture, she had these nice handmaidens, she was always saying how good of a King you were," Jessike told him.

"That's nice, did you meet Sadie?" asked Ali.

"Was she one of the handmaidens?" asked Jessike.

"Indeed she was," replied Ali, "It is a long story how she became one."

"Ok, what is that story?" asked Jessike.

"Captain Jori found her on the street being brutally whipped by some crazy person, took her in, next morning Elisa was by her bedside, asked her what she wanted to do and that's it, she became one of the handmaidens," Ali explained.

"Oh cool," replied Jessike.

"Master Skywalker," said a voice from behind.

Ali turned his chair around to face Captain Jundok.

"We have found a survivor of the Naboo Jedi Temple attack, Shade, Jedi Padawan," Jundok told him, "He can be use to you on missions."

"Indeed he will be, thank you Captain for bringing this to my attention," Ali replied.

"My pleasure," replied Jundok.


	20. Breaking the Invasion

**Chapter 19 – Breaking the Invasion**

The _Queen Elisa Skywalker_ raced through hyperspace. Ali sat at the bridge as he spun on his chair as he tapped the wall. He had been through a lot in the last few months. From being in exile to leading the rebellion against the Imperial Sith Order.

Space rushed past. He heard a loud beep coming from the holo-communicator. He tapped a button and Captain Jundok appeared.

"Master Skywalker, ditch the rendezvous, head to the Radr system in wild space, it has become under siege by the Imperial Sith Order, you need to get there now and rescue it, we'll be right behind you," he told him.

"Right on it captain," Ali replied as he typed in coordinates.

The ship rushed through hyperspace towards the Radr System.

Ali searched for his old lightsaber in his personal storage area. He finally found it and walked over to his brother, Aljan.

"Keep this, it's yours now don't lose it, I owe you it," he told him.

"Thanks, I guess I'll be needing it," he replied.

"We'll be on ground fighting off those ground troops, split up," Ali told him.

Suddenly, the ship jolted and they heard a roar ricochet down their ears. Suddenly, rapid fire came upon the ship as Ali and Aljan ran to the bridge to see the Imperial Sith Order fleet in front of them. There were dozens of ships lining the light side of the planet making the whole planet fall into complete darkness. TIE fighters rocketed their way.

"Activate the shields," Ali said to the pilot, "Make sure we get as close as we can, we need to make sure we get down to that planet safe and sound."

"Roger Captain," replied the pilot as he shot a TIE interceptor forcing it to explode.

Ali turned to Aljan as the ship jolted from a blast from a TIE fighter.

"We need to get in an X-wing and get ourselves down there," Ali instructed him.

"I agree, I'll get Captain Jondi and Iqua Joll to cover us," Aljan replied.

"Good idea, we should get going we don't have that much time before those ships destroy us," Ali replied as he walked to his X-wing, "May the force be with you."

Hir Jondi raced across the surface of a Star Destroyer as he shot a TIE fighter's engine sending it flying into the Star Destroyer disabling it. He was quickly followed by Iqua Joll and the Jedi who followed close behind them.

Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of Ali. It was Captain Ackbar.

"The enemy forces are attempting to enter the capital by an underground tunnel some distance away from the city, I need you to get down there and take them out," he instructed him.

"Of course Captain," Ali replied as he sent the message to the rest of the squadron.

They raced down into a mess of capital ships firing at each other and explosions of starfighters everywhere. The battle was immense. Not the largest Hir, Iqua, Aljan or Andy had been in though. The downfall of the Resistance was the largest by far. This was no challenge for possibly the galaxy's best pilot; Hir Jondi could destroy a Super Star Destroyer.

Standing over the entire battle was a familiar and angry admiral aboard the _Demon's Fist_ , one of the many Super Star Destroyers of the Imperial Sith Order. Yuin glared at the approaching fleet. He wanted revenge more than anything else. An eyepatch lay over his eye and a massive scar crossed his damaged face. The scars from a certain pilot when he had destroyed his previous Super Star Destroyer and it had collided with a hill on Lwhekk.

His anger for that pilot was possibly stronger than Darth Matty's or Darth Briady's anger for Ali Skywalker. His eyes did not blaze red like fire as a Sith's would but he felt they would. His ship was not going to fall this time. This time he would win.

The X-wings passed the blockade as TIE fighters followed them down to the surface. They reached a small valley which Hir Jondi flew through with excellent skill as he signalled for the other pilots to go ahead as he shot part of the valley wall and it became a lethal flying rock as it crashed into a TIE fighter behind him shattering the glass and damaging the engine forcing it to abandon and crash in an explosion.

"Captain Jondi and Lieutenant Joll, head out of here, we'll take the mission from here," Ali told the wingmen.

"Roger General Skywalker," replied Hir Jondi as he raced out of the valley and activated full power sub-light thrusters as he sliced through the atmosphere destroying a few more enemies on the way.

"Let's get down to the entrance to the tunnel, there we jump out and find where those attackers are going and we trap them," instructed Ali as he piloted his X-wing across the surface of Radr at full power.

They raced across the surface of the planet and down into a massive hole full of descending Imperial Sith Order soldiers and walkers using steel supports scattered across it to clip onto. They raced down shooting the supports making the enemies fall to their death. Suddenly, they came under fire from walkers as Ali and Shade's ship was shot down.

"Master, we've been shot!" yelled Shade.

"No need to worry, get on that landing pad there," instructed Ali.

Their X-wings scraped along the surface of the landing pad almost flying off the other side. Ali jumped out and sliced up the stormtroopers on guard whilst Shade back flipped and chopped their heads clean off with his short yellow lightsaber. The door at the beginning of the pad, which led into the underground of the planet, began to open as Ali and Shade heard footsteps as they cautiously approached the two dark shadows.


	21. The Battle for Radr

**Chapter 20 – The Battle for Radr**

Ships fired everywhere as the desperate New Resistance kept on pushing at the blockade of pure evil. Hir Jondi raced up from the surface of the planet as he and Iqua Joll looked up at the blockade.

"You know cap, we could get one of those Star Destroyers and make a gap in the blockade so our forces could get through," Iqua told Hir as they raced towards the blockade.

"Good idea, straight ahead Iqua, we need to finish this," replied Hir Jondi as they put their S-foils in attack position and sped up.

An admiral stood at the bridge of a Star Destroyer looking at the failing Resistance as they pushed harder, but did not make a mark. Suddenly, an officer came behind him.

"Admiral, we have detected two Resistance fighters-"he began before the ship jolted and lost power and began drifting downwards.

The two pilots raced through the enlarging gap and into the battle above.

Captain Ackbar was in control on the _Home One_. The battle was not going his way. They could not break through. Suddenly he saw the chance, a break in the blockade.

"Captain Jondi did it!" he yelled, "Full speed on the fleet through that gap!"

The fleet began to race through the gap. Suddenly, there was a loud roar as the _Demon's Fist_ jumped into the gap sending New Resistance ships crashing into it. Yuin and stopped more than half of the ground attackers from getting to the surface.

"Admiral, we have successfully stopped part of the New Resistance fleet from entering the atmosphere of the planet, however, a group of them have managed to enter and are coming closer to the entry point," an officer told Yuin.

"Tell all ship to fire on the ships that broke through, we will crush the New Resistance and if we don't we will all get killed by the Emperor!" yelled Yuin as he looked down at the attacking fleet get battered by laser fire.

The two shadows got closer.

"Ah, King Skywalker himself," said a low soar voice, "It is time to get my revenge."

"Rees, I see you've been hired by Darth Matty to come and kill me with Darth Briady," replied Ali.

"I'm more than that now you fool, you left me to rot in that trash compactor, I was destroyed, the Emperor restored me like my hero, General Grevious of the Separatists," snarled Rees, "I'm more than a bounty hunter, fool!"

"We'll see about-"started Ali.

"We won't see anything Skywalker, apart from you and your padawan's dead bodies falling down there," Briady interrupted as he ignited his red lightsaber.

"Oh no we won't!" yelled Shade as he force pushed Briady into the air igniting his yellow lightsaber and lunged at Rees clashing blades over his head barrel rolling behind him.

Ali ignited his green lightsaber as they surrounded Rees as he drew out all four arms igniting a further three red lightsabers.

"You fools, you will never beat me!" he yelled as he lunged at Ali kicking him off the edge with himself as they landed on a metal beam. Shade jumped down too as sliced at Rees who blocked it as Ali lunged forwards being blocked by his other lightsaber.

Briady picked himself up and jumped towards Ali as he ignited his lightsaber in the air clashing blades behind Ali as they duelled across the beam.

"It is time to get my revenge, Skywalker!" yelled Briady as he used a force push to attack Ali who blocked it and they both struggled to gain more power until they both flew off the beam and down below. Ali grabbed onto a beam and used the force to leap back onto his feet. Briady flew through the air towards Ali and they clashed blades as they duelled along the beam.

Shade flipped around whilst he attack the four arms of Rees.

"Your Resistance friends will never stop us they will never destroy the blockade," snarled Rees as he pushed his lightsaber against Shade's.

"I'd look up if I were you," joked Shade as Rees looked up to see transport ships and X-wings descending rapidly into the hole.

Shade kicked him in the face sending him flying off the beam and down below. He landed ontop of a transport ship.

Shade saw a TIE fighter about to shoot an X-wing and he jumped on top of it using the force to choke the pilot and control the fighter to fly it towards Rees.

Ali duelled Briady along the beam. Briady's eyes glowed red as he used the force to throw Ali along the beam sending his lightsaber flying behind him. Briady got ready to launch force lightning at him when the beam exploded sending Briady flying downwards as a grey piece of 'junk' flew past Ali.

"The falcon…" Ali whispered to himself.

He jumped up and onto the wall of the hole climbing up it.

Shade duelled with Rees on their separate ships. Rees kicked Shade in the face sending him flying down as he escaped in the TIE fighter.

Shade landed on the _Millennium Falcon_ as the door opened and he climbed in and ran to the cockpit.

"Rawwww!" said the big furry creature.

"I don't understand what you are saying," Shade told him.

"Raghhhhhh!" yelled Chewbacca as piloted the ship out of the hole as lots of transport ships landed and soldiers charged out firing down stormtroopers.

Ali reached the top of the hole as stormtroopers fired his way he threw his lightsaber into one's chest drew it back out and beheaded the rest. He ran through the immense battle towards the city. Jundok had told him that a major objective was to protect the Queen of Radr.

The city was huge with towering colourful and grand buildings lying in the beautiful hills. He ran to where a battalion of stormtroopers were running down to and did not hesitate to follow them until they reached an opening where they were holding the Queen captive.

Ali snuck around the corner and saw that down from the building he was climbing was indeed the stormtroopers holding the Queen captive. He wasted no time and jumped in the middle where the Queen was using the force to kick a few stormtroopers in the face and throw his lightsaber around in a semi-circular shape to kill the rest.

"Your highness, it's not safe here, I recommend you hide somewhere they won't find you, I will tell you when it is safe," Ali instructed her before running off to take down the rest of the stormtroopers.

Jessike, Andy and Aljan fought the soldiers in the tunnel slicing them down and using thermal detonators to destroy the walkers.

Suddenly, Aljan's comlink went off.

"They're breaking through the other side."


	22. March of the Ferocia

**Chapter 21 – March of the** _ **Ferocia**_

"They are coming back, after your few months there overseeing our new base, Darth Matty wants to finish you himself," the message stated, "They will overpower us if we do not do something, we need your help. Return to the fleet with the Queen of Radr, we will discuss more then. Proceed with haste, time is short, good luck General."

Ali Skywalker turned off his holo-projector and walked out of a grand living room in which overlooked a cliff which stood over the capital of Radr. He walked into another grand room. Queen Phoenix Irel stood looking out over her balcony in the bedroom.

"I heard you talking to them," she said.

"Look, we can't stay, the enemy is coming for both of us," Ali explained, "Phoenix we've got to go, and we are not safe here."

"I understand, it's ok," she replied.

"The New Resistance need both of us, pack your stuff we don't have long," Ali finished.

The _Millennium Falcon_ raced into the palace's grand landing pad. Shade walked out as Ali greeted him.

"How are you doing Master? I haven't seen you in so long," Shade asked.

"It has only been four months, nothing to worry about, the others are coming just wait," replied Ali as he helped Irel with her bags as they boarded the ship. Jessike, Andy and Aljan quickly followed as they boarded the ship too.

Aljan sat in the pilot's seat as Chewbacca sat next to him. Shade sat behind him as he began to speak, "There were no enemies on arrival, if we are quick we will avoid them."

"If we are quick," Aljan replied looking back to him, "We can hide in the Radr asteroid belt if needs be."

The door of the ship closed and the ship quickly took off as they raced up out of the city and towards space. Everything was looking good as they raced towards the asteroid belt until there was a huge roar. The _Ferocia_ had arrived and in pursuit were a further 6 Star Destroyers. The ship came under heavy fire as they raced into the asteroid field.

"Don't you think this is a bit dangerous?" asked Shade.

"Some guy once told me that our life is about taking risks, just I wish he was flying this right now, not me," replied Aljan as the ship was hit by fire, "TIE fighters, get on the cannons!"

Ali and Phoenix rushed in as Shade left and she said, "There's a clear path if you travel towards the core worlds, in that clearing you can jump to lightspeed."

"Woah, someone knows a lot of technical stuff for a Queen," he replied.

The _Millennium Falcon_ raced through holes in asteroids as they fought the TIE fighters as asteroids were destroyed by fire by the _Feroica. "_ Right, we got to lose these guys another way," Aljan told them, "Strap yourself in."

The ship looped around the asteroids and raced along the surface of the _Ferocia_ and shot a torpedo at the power generator a following Star Destroyer. The TIE fighters plunged into the side of the _Ferocia_ as the _Falcon_ raced behind the Star Destroyers and towards the clear path. More TIE fighters were deployed as they raced after the _Falcon._

The clear path was in sight, but they were not there yet. They raced through the asteroids as they lost a few TIE fighters as they crashed into asteroids. Shade had shot some of them down already as they reached the opening.

"I wish I had Captain Jondi right now," Aljan commanded, "Chewie! Sort the coordinates out!"

Suddenly, the gunner's turret exploded and Shade fell down the ladder and into a walkway on the _Falcon_. Jessike ran to him.

"Shade are you ok?" she asked.

"I've got to be," he replied as the ship jolted again as another shot damaged them. Then, Aljan smacked the lever and they raced into lightspeed.

"Phew," Aljan said, he was glad they had made it out alive. They were safe, for now at least. For now.


	23. Reclaiming the Base

**Chapter 22 – Reclaiming the Base**

The leaders of the New Resistance stood in the meeting room onboard the _Home One_. Everyone was crowded around the holo-table in the centre of the room. Suddenly, Admiral Ackbar emerged from behind.

"Soldiers of the Resistance, members of our alliance, I welcome you," Ackbar started, "The last eight years have not been easy, our force was damaged, broken and weak. But now we have returned with the help of General Skywalker. To make this war successful we must reclaim our homelands, D'Qar."

A voice shouted, "But Admiral, the planet is a huge Imperial factory now."

Everyone looked at Admiral Ackbar. They were uncertain of the future.

"That does not matter Lieutenant," he replied, "We will fight until we cannot fight, we will fight for those who cannot fight and we will fight for our right of peace and justice. We must do everything we can to win."

The room was sent into applause and people were cheering the old Admiral.

"I have fought in all the wars, I led the Mon Cal in the Clone Wars, I fought the Empire in the Galactic Civil War and I will fight again and forever until the people get what they want!" Ackbar continued.

"Members of the New Resistance against the Imperial Sith Order," said a regal voice from the back of the room as people stood aside and Queen Irel walked through, "I have information of this base I gained whilst meeting with the Emperor a few years ago."

The room looked at Phoenix Irel waiting for her information. This could be crucial to the battle which lay ahead. She inserted a data card into the table and the holo-table beamed into life. It projected a map of the base. The people in the room gasped.

"As you can see, the base is very large and is very well defended," she began, "As you can see there is a large generator towards the centre of the base, if it is destroyed, the defences will shut off. There is a computer in there which controls it, we need to get there to deactivate it."

"Thank you, your highness," Admiral Ackbar said as he bowed to her politely, "Your help with our Resistance is very considerate of you."

"Your forces saved my planet Admiral, along with Skywalker here," she replied as she glanced to Ali who was at the back with a smile, "Therefore, I will help you every step of the way."

"Then we will fight for your needs, your highness," replied Ackbar, "And for everyone else in this galaxy! And so we will fight now! May the force be with you!"

The people rushed out the room apart from a few people including Aljan, Jessike, Andy, Ali and Phoenix.

"Thanks for those plans Phoenix," Ali said as he walked towards her, "Now you've probably made sure less people die which is of course what we do not want."

"Your highness," said a voice from behind, "Let me lead you to your suite."

"I'm just coming," she replied as she began to turn around but then faced Ali, Aljan, Jessike and Andy, "May the force be with you all."

"Black squadron standing by, ready to jump to lightspeed," said Hir Jondi through his communications system in his X-wing. His squadron stood behind him in formation.

"Blue squadron ready too," said a voice from another squadron.

"Red squadron too," said a voice also from another squadron.

"Forward we shall go then, to hyperspace to D'Qar," said Admiral Ackbar, "Let us fight our war for peace!"

The fleet roared into hyperspace and a crowded space was now empty, dark space. The battle was coming, a waypoint in a war for peace.


	24. The Imperial Factory

**Chapter 23 – The Imperial Factory**

Admiral Yuin stood and watched as a new Star Destroyer departed the factory. It turned like a beauty. Its engines roared as it raced up through the atmosphere. Today he was happy, for once. Everything had been going as planned. Suddenly, he was interrupted by an officer.

"Admiral, the Emperor requests your presence," he told Yuin.

"Tell him I will talk to him at once," Yuin replied as he left the viewing area and went down a corridor.

Emperor Darth Matty sat in his dark, cold room upon a black throne. Unlike Yuin, he was not happy. Queen Irel had escaped Radr, along with the Jedi. Yuin had led the fleet onboard the _Ferocia_ and had failed to capture or terminate them. Suddenly, the door opened. Yuin walked in.

"My lord, you requested my presence," Yuin said as he bowed before Matty.

"Yes, I did," he snarled, "I am not happy with you today!"

"My lord, the factories are working fine, we have-"began Yuin before he was force choked. Darth Matty rose from his chair and walked down the steps to where Yuin clutched his throat as he struggled on the floor.

"You have failed me, this will be the last time you do, otherwise you will die!" he yelled at him as he kicked him in the face and turned away to go back to his throne. Suddenly, the roof began to crumble as explosions echoed through the room as rubble fell.

"What!" he yelled, "Get up Admiral and deploy the forces!"

The roof fell as Yuin ran out the room and a Y-wing flew overhead. They had been ambushed!

Hir Jondi raced down to the surface; the Y-wings were bombing the base, trying to break a hole in the generator.

"Right move in defend the bombers, don't let those Imperial scum scare you!" he commanded as they met with a squadron of TIE fighters as laser fire ran everywhere.

The new Star Destroyer, _Bluj_ , began climbing out of the base as it shot down X-wings. Commander Lorpen stood at the bridge as the ship destroyed several attacking New Resistance ships. Suddenly, a GR75 transport ship raced towards the ship.

"Fire upon that ship!" the arrogant Admiral yelled as laser blasts ripped the transport into flames. However, it was heading straight towards them as it scrapped along the upper belly of the Star Destroyer as it raced towards the bridge. The officers on board screamed in terror as the bridge was torn off and the remains of the ship crashed onto the ground in a massive explosion.

Another GR75 transport ship raced through the battle as a door opened at the back and several people jumped out and onto the ground as the ship departed shooting down TIE fighters.

It was Ali Skywalker who landed first with Phoenix; who were followed by Andy, Jessike and Aljan.

"We're down, what's the plan?" asked Aljan.

"Andy, Aljan and Jessike, head to the generator room," Ali instructed, "Phoenix, stay with me, if you die, it's a big deal. Lucky for you, I am a Jedi."

Aljan chuckled as he looked at Ali and at the same time used the force to fire a blaster shot back at a stormtrooper and said, "Guess what so am I."

Ali and Phoenix proceeded through the battle as they shot down stormtroopers and entered the base. Suddenly, they were surrounded.

"Put your weapons down and we will not kill you," the commander said as he stepped forwards, "Oh look it's Skywalker and Queen Irel, Matty has been after her for a while."

The commander grabbed the puffed sleeve of Phoenix's battle dress as she struggled away from him and he pulled harder as the sleeve ripped off. At the same time, Ali was concentrating deep in his mind when suddenly; all the stormtroopers flew in all directions.

"That was good," Phoenix joked as she looked at Ali and then at her ripped sleeve, "But a bit late."

"I'm sorry," Ali said, "But it's only a sleeve."

Jessike, Andy and Aljan ran through the base as they chopped down stormtroopers. The generator was in sight.

Yuin stood in the control room. His throat still hurt from when the Emperor had choked him. He watched the battle. The battle was intense, however, they were winning.

"Admiral, rebels near the generator!" yelled a voice.

"Shut the doors now!" he yelled as he turned around worried.

The woods were now on fire outside. Soldiers could not escape the woods. They burnt helplessly in the woods. Not just the Resistance, but the stormtroopers. They squirmed helplessly as the once bright landscape of D'Qar blackened with smoke and the bodies of dead soldiers. AT-AT walkers were not affected by this fire. They walked through it crushing the left skeletons of the fight to escape the fire.

Jessike, Andy and Aljan ran towards the grand open door which lay at the end of the corridor. It was opening, waiting for them. An alarm sounded the door began to close.

"Quick!" yelled Aljan, "It's closing!"

Stormtroopers burst from behind them as blaster fire ricocheted around the hallway. The door inched closer downwards. Andy was ahead of the others. The door kept closing.

"Andy!" yelled Jessike, "Wait up!"

The door inched closer. Andy inched closer. The stormtroopers inched closer. Andy ran and slid under the door as it closed. He heard Jessike cry, "No! Andy wait!"

It was too late though, he was in a large generator room. He could see the computer. He just had to get there.


	25. Duel in the Generator Room

**Chapter 24 – Duel in the Generator Room**

Andy lay on the floor in the vast generator room. He looked back at the closed door. There was no way out the doors were sealed. He stood up. There had to be some way out. The thin metal walkways stood over a long drop which led to where the eyes could not see. It creaked under the pressure of Andy's footsteps. He kept walking forwards at a slow and cautious rate until he reached the middle of a crossroads of the walkways. The computer was straight ahead. He ran towards it until he was pulled backwards and onto the floor.

"Not so fast, Jedi," a dark voice said from behind.

Andy bolted up and turned around in horror to see Emperor Darth Matty. He looked into the evil red fire-like eyes of the dark lord of the Sith.

"Your puny Resistance will fail as long as I stand upon the throne of the superior ruling Empire in this galaxy," Matty snarled, "Luckily for you, you won't have to see its destruction."

"Not if I stand in your way!" yelled Andy as he jumped in the air and ignited his blue lightsaber and kicked the Emperor in the face and forward rolled along the floor and quickly turned around to see Matty flying towards him with his crimson red blade out. The two clashed blades rapidly around the crossroads.

"You will never shut off the defences of this base," Matty snarled.

"Oh you really think so!" yelled Andy, "Face this."

Andy smashed Matty in the face then violently punched him in the face and kicked him to the ground as he ran towards the computer. He saw the button to end this battle. He was pushed back by the force and he lay on the ground. Matty stood above him and did an evil chuck before he swung his lightsaber towards Andy, who rolled to the side and jumped up again running towards the computer. He clicked the button, the defences were off. He drew his lightsaber, he could feel a presence behind him. He was forced against the computer. Darth Matty pushed his blade against Andy's.

The cannons had stopped firing, but the TIE fighters were not down yet. The Resistance fighters cheered as they raced through the air in formation doing a loop through the sky.

"Right, I don't have long to explain this so listen," Hir Jondi commanded, "Gold Squadron bomb the generator room, if we destroy that, we take down the base's power, Red Squadron, cover them, Black and Blue we'll take on enemies."

"Roger that Captain Jondi," Gold Leader replied, "Squadron, follow behind."

The fighters split up and more waves of TIE fighters raced to the ground. Laser fire raced everywhere. Gold Squadron bombed the generator room.

Andy duelled with Matty along the walkway. His job was done, Andy needed to escape. He clashed blades quickly with Matty towards the exit. The doors would open by the click of a button; he just had to get there. He had the upper hand as he caught Matty off guard slicing his wrist. Andy punched the Sith lord in the face as he went flying backwards. He ran towards the door. The room began to shake. The ceiling began to collapse as rubble crushed the walkway in-front of him, breaking the connection to the door. The walkway tilted towards the immense void below. The other end of the walkway was still attached to the next section but he was sliding down the walkway. He grabbed onto the end, he was alive, but he wasn't sure if he would be for much longer. Darth Matty stood above him. The room shook more; Andy dropped his lightsaber as it fell and landed on a far ledge deep in the void.

"Now, Andy Skywalker, before you fall down that void, I am going to share a little secret of mine with you," Matty began.

"I don't want to know your secrets!" yelled Andy in rage but also in confusion of what might happen next.

"This one I'm sure you'll like though," he replied as he chuckled evilly to himself, "Your mother."

"My mother, she was a good person and a Lieutenant in the Resistance," Andy replied.

"And she died mysteriously didn't she?" Matty mocked.

"I don't know why?" Andy cried.

"I know why," Matty replied.

"Tell me!" yelled Andy

Matty leant down towards Andy and chuckled to himself before saying,

"Because, I killed your mother."


	26. The Battle over the Void

**Chapter 25 – The Battle over the Void**

Andy gasped in shock at the revelation. He was furious.

"When she was on Naboo, waiting for Skywalker, I killed her!" Matty snarled, "However, I'm sure none of your 'friends' will find out because your too scared to tell them."

"That's not true!" yelled Andy in burning rage, it was not the way of the Jedi, but he did not care, "I hate you!"

"Hate is not the way of the Jedi," Matty replied, "Naughty you breaking the rules, your Master will not be happy!"

Andy gritted his teeth and growled furiously. He wanted to kill Matty right now and rip his remains into little pieces and throw his dead body down into the void then spit on his grave. Through his furiousness he angrily pushed with the force to grab his lightsaber, but it did not work. He got angrier and pushed harder. All the saber did was vibrate. He growled in frustration.

"Oh, poor little Padawan here doesn't even have to strength to grab his own lightsaber off a ledge," chuckled Matty, "Maybe he should be signed up for a Youngling class, oops, I realised I killed them all eight years ago, along with their teacher."

Andy howled in rage.

"I will kill you!" he yelled, "You killed my mother!"

"As if I haven't already told you that!" joked Matty as he kicked Andy's hand. He was now holding on with one hand.

"I have something to say to you!" Andy yelled back, "My Master killed your wife!"

Matty gritted his teeth and roared in pure rage, "You do not speak of that!"

Matty ignited his lightsaber. Andy felt good for saying that, after all it was part of his plan. He was calmer now, he tried to forget the pain and anger the revelation had caused him and he grabbed his lightsaber through the force and leaped up over Matty's head and onto the walkway behind him. Matty spun around to be met by Andy's blue blade.

"Who said they were going to kill me again?" Andy mocked.

Jessike ran with Aljan through the base. Stormtroopers were everywhere. They had killed hundreds. They raced into a small control room and locked the door. They peered through the window into the generator room which was smoking and fire was everywhere. Through the smoke they could make out the outline of Andy and Matty duelling.

"Aljan, there they are!" Jessike told Aljan in curiosity. They looked down into the flaming generator room.

"Are the defence systems still online?" Aljan asked Jessike.

"I don't know, ask Captain Jondi, he's on the outside, he can tell if the turbolaser cannons are online," Jessike replied.

Aljan grabbed his comlink, "Captain Jondi, are the defences still online?"

"General, the cannons are offline, so I suppose so," Jondi replied.

"Great," Aljan said before turning off his comlink and looking at Jessike, "We need to get down there."

The woods were on fire. Ali ran through the smoking woodland with Phoenix. They hid behind a wall outside the base as walkers fired killing New Resistance soldiers.

"Wait here, do not move, I don't want you to die," Ali instructed Phoenix before igniting his lightsaber and running off towards the AT-AT walker.

Some stormtroopers kicked a soldier in the face and shot his limb body.

"Commander, it's Skywalker!" yelled a soldier.

The stormtroopers charged forwards firing at the Jedi who deflected their fire back onto them killing them. Ali finally reached the walker's leg as he climbed up it and grabbed a thermal detonator attaching it to the underside of the walker as he jumped off and ran back over to Phoenix yelling for the Resistance soldiers to win as the AT-AT imploded.

"Your mother was weak and puny and that is how I killed her so easily," mocked Matty.

"I hate you!" yelled Andy in rage as he used all his anger to furiously clash with Matty. Jessike and Aljan opened the door to see the gap the explosion had left. Before Jessike fell, Aljan pulled her back. They watched as the two strong force users furiously duelled in the fire.

"Andy!" yelled Jessike.

Matty kicked Andy in the chest and threw him back with the force.

"Your friends cannot help you!" yelled Matty as he charged forwards and clashed blades again with Andy who attempted to chop him in half but missed pulling the walkway's rail off. The two clashed blades again and pushed against each other.

"You are going to feel sorry for what you did!" yelled Andy as he unlock and sliced Matty in the leg and then kicked him down the hole.

"Like this," he whispered to himself, "Like this, it ends like this."

"Andy!" yelled Jessike, "Quick!"

Andy sprinted towards the door. He flipped and dived through the frame as the generator room began to implode as fire raced from behind them

"Run!" yelled Aljan as Andy slowly got up off the floor and raced along the corridor to outside as fire ripped through the base.

They raced into the open as the base imploded and the Imperial began to retreat back towards space. Hir Jondi raced around as he shot down escaping ships.

"Andy, you really shouldn't have used your anger there, it isn't the Jedi way," Jessike told him.

"I don't care, I have a reason, you wouldn't understand," replied Andy still in rage.

"I'll make sure Ali doesn't know, but he wouldn't be happy, and I am not either," Jessike replied trying to end their short argument.

"Shut up, just because you want to be a perfect Jedi knight and not have any flipping emotions doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" yelled Andy, "I am going back to the ship!"

Andy walked off and back to the ship as Ali and Phoenix walked over to Jessike and Aljan.

"We think Darth Matty might have been killed, he fell down into the void," Aljan told Ali.

"I wouldn't be so sure brother, my son has survived many falls," replied Ali, "But he might be."


	27. A War for Peace

**Chapter 26 – A War for Peace**

It had been a few weeks. Andy sat on the edge of the cliff looking over the vast woodland. He still wasn't over what Darth Matty had told him. He had killed his mother, and didn't seem like Jessike would care anyway. She just told him anger wasn't the way of the Jedi, he didn't tell her because she wouldn't understand.

He heard footsteps. He knew it was Jessike. He had seen it through the force.

"Look I'm sorry about shouting at you for not using the Jedi way, by shouting, I suppose I wasn't either," she apologised. Andy had not been expecting this.

"Just I want to know why, so I can help you?" she asked as she sat next to him on the cliff.

"You won't understand but I can trust you, I think," he replied, "During my duel with the Emperor, he told me…"

Andy paused, he didn't think he was ready to say it.

"He told you?" Jessike asked.

"That he killed my mother, he killed my mother," Andy replied, "You won't understand how-"

"I understand, don't worry, I understand," she replied, "I feel bad for shouting at you now."

"No, no, no," Andy replied, "You don't have to."

"Are you sure?" she replied, "Look you're a great person, every since you saved my life back on Endor - I need to tell you something."

Andy looked at Jessike.

"What?"

"You remind me of someone I used to know, Darth Rocky, I used to be a Senator, he used to be my boyfriend, I loved him, he made the right choice to eventually go against Darth Matty, he didn't make it," she replied as she edged closer to him, "It's like he lives on in you which is why I love you."

Jessike planted a kiss on Andy's cheek, who smiled back.

"We lost a lot of lives in that battle," Andy said.

"At least it was a victory, at least we drove the Imperial Sith Order off this planet and killed Darth Matty," Jessike told him.

Footsteps came from behind them as they both turned to face Ali Skywalker.

"The battle, was no victory, death was everywhere, it has sparked a new era, a new beginning," he begun, "Our fight for peace and justice is far from over, A War for Peace has just begun."

They watched as the sunset over the land and darkness flooded the sky as far away from the flaming ruins of the old factory came Darth Matty as he limped out the flaming woodland as the smoke rose into the sky.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, thousands of Imperial ships were departing as troops marched along the streets and left to fight in the war. Darkness was far from exitinct. It was not long until a new level of darkness arrived, a new threat to both of the sides, nobody knew this apart from the Emperor's son, Darth Revan himself, the living embodiment of darkness.

Newly promoted Grand Admiral Yuin stood over the departing ships. It would not be long until they would crush the Resistance. They would fight and kill those who opposed them. They would fight until nothing stood in their way. Yuin stood by Darth Briady and Rees who stood proud of over the departing ships.

And so began A War for Peace.

 **NOTE -** **This isn't the end, I will be publishing A War for Peace part 2 shortly where we find out about this darkness itself and how it reins hell on the galaxy more than Darth Matty has.**


End file.
